Trying Something New
by GoodEnough96
Summary: TWO-SHOT - SMUT - G!P BECA Chloe and Beca are experimenting in their bedroom. I totally suck at summaries so read to find out. I hope guys will like it and feel free to review. Sadly, I do not own any of the characters. Sorry for any mistakes :)


It was a late mid-summer's afternoon as Beca and Chloe were walking hand in hand on a secluded beach on a lake that they lived by. They were just walking and holding each other. No words needed to be said between them, because they knew it all already. Their hearts were now one and no words could transcend that. It was a given for them. It was also their anniversary. It was one year to the day that they moved in with each other near this very lake after their beautiful wedding.

"I love you" Beca said before she took Chloe's face in her hands and kissed her lips so softly. Their lips melted with each other like the sun melted into the lake. It was a slow and passionate kiss that only two lovers can share. Time seemed to slow down for them. Nothing else mattered in that moment but the two of them. Their tongues dancing with each other. Blonde pulled away slowly from the kiss and snuggled back into Beca's loving arms as they watched the little sliver of sun make its way underneath the hot water.

''We should head home baby'' Beca said, softly running her hand through her wife's hair.

''Mhmm'' Chloe hummed lazily. Beca stood up and helped Chloe do the same. They walked back to their house, showered together and laid on their bed. Chloe snuggled into Beca's neck and when brunette though that her wife is already sleeping, she suddenly felt light kisses on her neck. Then Chloe started wriggling and sat on Beca's laps. She leaned forward and kissed Beca in the corner of her lips.

''I thought you were tired'' Beca said running her hands on Chloe's naked thighs.

''I'm not'' Blonde whispered back and kissed brunette along jawline, biting her earlobe. Then, she looked at her wife and pulled her shirt off. She smirked when she saw Beca's eyes went wide, her pupils dilated. Beca swallowed hard, not even trying to look anywhere else than Chloe's chest.

''My eyes are up here, perv'' She smirked and leaned to kiss Beca again. But now their kiss was more aggressive. When Chloe felt something poking her core, she smiled into kiss and then suddenly bit brunette lip hard.

''Oohh bitch!'' Beca said pushing Chloe off of her laps. She rose her hand to her mouth and she felt taste of blood.

''What the fuck Chlo? I'm bleeding! '' Beca hissed and took tissue from her nightstand. Few seconds later she looked at blonde and saw her smiling.

''That is called revenge'' Chloe said simply.

''Revenge? For what?!'' Beca said surprised.

''For looking at some bitch ass on the beach today'' Chloe said and looked away.

'' Really Chlo.. Really?!'' Beca said and straddled her wife. She lifted Chloe's chin and looked in her beautiful eyes.

''You do know that your ass is the most amazing and I don't need to look for another right?'' She said and saw that Chloe's trying to hid smile so she leaned to kiss her. They were making out until they both were naked. Blonde straddled her wife's thighs, carefully impaled herself on Beca's cock and laid down on top of her. Instead of humping against her she stayed still, squeezing her with her pussy muscles and occasionally moving her hips, just enjoying the feeling of Beca's 9 inch friend inside her. She began kissing brunette's face softly. She gently nibbled her earlobe and ran the point of her tongue around the shell of her ear. She was driving her wife crazy and she knew it.

"Touch me down there." She suddenly whispered in Beca's ear. Brunette's hands traveled down her wife's body, from her shoulders to her back, to the swell of her hips, to the firm, round cheeks of her ass. Chloe held her tight when Beca spread her ass and let a finger caress her back hole. Chloe's body went tense when Beca pressed her finger against her sphincter and slid one finger inside. Chloe rocked her hips carefully against Beca's finger while brunette slowly fingered her ass. Then blonde sat up straight, putting her hands on Beca's stomach and wiggled her hips, taking her finger deeper in her virgin ass. She looked deep in Beca's eyes, her face a mask of lust.

"I knew you were a dirty'' Chloe said and leaned down kissing her hard. Their tongues danced and Beca fingered her faster. Chloe began to tremble, a sure sign that she was about to come but she surprised Beca when she pulled away before she orgasmed. She slid off of her cock and away from her invading finger.

"Take my ass. I want you to fuck my asshole" Chloe said taking Beca's face gently in her hands. With that she got on all fours and presented her perfect backside to her wife. Beca didn't need an engraved invitation. She buried her face between those glorious cheeks licking and kissing her asshole. Meanwhile she gently massaged her clit. When Beca slid one finger in Chloe's ass and one into her core she gasped, her arms gave up and she fell onto bed coming hard. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure after such a hard orgasm, but her lust was undimmed.

"Please! I want to feel you in my ass!" She said again assuming the doggie position.

"But you're not ready for that yet" Beca said giving her a slap on right ass cheek turning her on her back.

"Relax, I'll be right back." Brunette said and went to the bathroom, her hard-on pointing the way. She got a lube of out of the medicine shelf (with something extra) and returned to their bedroom. She pulled Chloe so that her butt was just at the edge of the bed and knelt between her legs. Once again she began licking her pussy. Chloe purred as Beca gently sucked her clit between her lips. While her attention was on the tongue lashing Beca was giving her brunette squirted a generous amount of lube into her hand. While Chloe ground her pussy into Beca's face, brunette started smearing the slippery thing on her tender asshole. Blonde tensed up at the touch.

"No, baby, your little butthole wants to tighten up but you can't let it. You have to welcome me in, or else it will hurt bad" Beca continued speaking softly to her, relaxing her, until her finger slid easily up Chloe's poop chute. She resumed eating her pussy while she fingered her ass and soon she was as relaxed as she was going to get.

"Are you ready?" Blonde licked her lips and nodded. Beca leaned over and kissed her, then placed her legs over her shoulders.

"This way I won't go in too deep at first and if it hurts, you can push me away'' She explained.

"Just try not to shoot me across the room!" She added with a laugh. Then, she slathered more lube on her penis and lined it up with Chloe's anus.

"Remember what I said, baby. Don't fight me, let me in" With that she pressed forward and she could feel resistance. Chloe was trying to relax herself as the head of her wife's cock slid into her. Once again, Beca asked her if she was okay and Chloe smiled bravely to her. Beca remained still and stroked her wife's stomach and legs reassuringly. She maintained eye contact as she slowly worked her hard, long and thick dick deeper into her. Her eyes went wide when the last inch of Beca's penis slid into her tight ass and she felt her balls press against her cheeks.

"Oh, my god, you're all the way in my ass" she squeaked, gripping Beca's arms strongly.

Beca smiled at her and let her relax for a moment, not fucking her but gently stirring her shaft in blonde butt, getting her used to the penetration. When Beca could see she was relaxing she pulled out her other surprise. Chloe had closed her eyes to savor the new sensations she was experiencing and then Beca switched on the vibrator she had brought along, gently running it along her pussy slit. Blonde gasped and arched her back when Beca buzzed her sensitive clit, burying her cock deeper in her backside. Slowly brunette began pumping her butt while buzzing her sopping wet pussy. Chloe began twisting her own nipples as the intense pleasure began to overwhelm her so Beca increased her pace, both with the dildo and her dick and Chloe began to come.

"Oh, shit! Oh, god!" she yelled. Then her mouth and eyes both snapped wide open as a powerful orgasm shook her body. Her body shook and her asshole clamped down on Beca hard, almost sucking the come right out of her. Then with one powerful thrust of her legs she pushed Beca away from her.

"Oh, Jesus! If I come that hard again I think I'm gonna die!" she exclaimed. Her hair was messy and wet with sweat, her nipples were standing out like marbles and her inner thighs were slick with her own pussy juice.

"I'm as ready for this as I'm ever gonna get" She declared and assumed the doggie position again. This time Beca wasted no time getting behind her and sliding her dick deep into the welcoming recesses of her ass. Chloe pushed back against her thrusting tool, taking as much cock as she could get. Beca grabbed her hips and started fuck that pretty ass for all she was worth. Chloe lowered herself and reached between her legs to frig her clit while Beca fucked her. Blonde was moaning and crying out with passion while Beca fucked her as hard as she could and she shouted out her encouragement. The sight of Beca's cock pulling in and out between those beautiful cheeks, Chloe voice talking dirty to her and the feel of her tight, no-longer-virgin asshole gripping became too much for her. With a groan she rammed her cock as deep into her ass as she could and unloaded a hot load of come.

"Yes, baby! Come in my ass! Let me have your hot sperm!" Chloe screamed. Beca have no doubt that the neighbors could hear everything. Not that she cared. Her climax was spectacular, more powerful than any she had known before. Not that it was a surprise considering the build-up, although when it hit, Beca had to desperately concentrate on controlling her powers. Finally she pulled out of her wife. They faced each other. Beca sperm was leaking from Chloe's behind. They both were covered in sweat and breathing hard. The bed was a disaster area.

"So, how did you like it?" Beca asked.

"That was way more intense than what I expected " she said.

''What do you mean?'' Beca asked not fully knowing what Chloe mean.

" Well, I didn't expect to come from a dick in my ass'' she shrugged and kissed Beca.

''Well, I'm glad you liked it. We're totally doing this again'' Beca smirked and leaned to kiss her wife again.


End file.
